


Convivendo um com outro

by Lahi (LadyEclipse)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Futuro, bazuca, juntar, passado, sentimentos, viagem ao tempo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEclipse/pseuds/Lahi
Summary: Duas pessoas foram atingidas pela bazuca de Lambo e regressaram de volta para o passado.Agora, eles têm que conviver um com outro para conseguirem voltar ao presente...
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya & Miura Haru, Hibari Kyouya/Miura Haru
Kudos: 1





	Convivendo um com outro

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem  
> A Misaki é uma personagem criada por mim, ela pertence a uma fic que escrevi.

Na base secreta do Décimo Vongola, no Japão, se encontrava na cozinha todos os membros, menos um que se encontrava na sua própria base — o guardião da nuvem não gosta muito de multidão.

— Garotas, como sempre a vossas comidas estão maravilhosas. — pronunciou Tsuna, o atual líder da Vongola. Ele estava mais crescido, com mais responsabilidades e mais maduro.

— Obrigada, Tsuna-chan. — agradeceu Haru, mas se afastou do lugar onde eles estavam; ela se dirigiu para a cozinha, para lavar louça suja que estava na pia. Ela já não ficava mais muito tempo com ele, desde que ele casou com Kyoko. A jovem já não é muito amiga da mesma porque ela a enganou. Kyoko sabia que Haru tinha sentimentos pelo Tsuna, disse que ia ajudar, sendo que não a ajudou e ainda terminou casada com ele.

— Obrigada, querido. — falou Kyoko, com a sua falsidade a mostra. Os outros ao redor não notavam isso sem ser Haru. Depois, já não se ouvia nenhum barulho, sem ser Haru que é a única que está lavando louça; já a outra, fingia que fazia algo.

Um rapaz adentrava na cozinha, silenciosamente — viu que estava tudo vazio, só com uma pessoa lá dentro. Então, se dirigiu para mesa, onde se encontrava um prato e comida para ele. A outra sempre deixava para Kyoya, mesmo que os dois não conversem um com o outro.

— Hibari-san, a comida está gostosa? — perguntou Haru, sentando-se a frente do mesmo. É a primeira vez que ela fazia isso, mesmo que parecesse que ele fosse mordê-la até a morte.

— Está sim, Haru. Você pode me chamar pelo o meu primeiro nome. — pronunciou Kyoya; pela primeira vez dizia algo, sem ser com a sua expressão de costume.

Quando Haru ia respondê-lo, um objeto roxo estava caindo lá de cima para cima deles. Tentaram sair da mesa, ao repararem o que era, mas já não adiantava mais porque estavam na zona da bazuca. Só podiam ver a fumaça branca dela engoli-los para algum lugar, que eles não imaginavam qual era, mas tinham que passar por tudo juntos.

Um tempo depois, os dois estavam caídos no chão da escola de Namimori — encontravam-se no telhado, sozinhos, pensando como foram parar ali.

Ouviram uma porta se abrir, e em seguida adentrar uma criança de cinco anos, vestida com a fantasia de vaca, conhecida por Lambo.

— Kyoya-nii, Haru-nee, parece que vocês caíram na nossa armadilha do meu eu do futuro. — pronunciou Lambo, com uma cara que ia preparar alguma.

— Hahi, o que vocês estavam pensando para dar nisso, desu? — perguntou Haru, com a sua beleza de mais velha.

— Quem te deu a liberdade de me chamar de “nii”? — Kyoya questionou no seu modo demônio, e com a expressão de costume “vou te morder até a morte”. Houve troca de olhares; ambos para o Lambo, a espera de resposta. Tudo que estavam passando neste momento era se os "eus" do passado estavam no futuro, e como estão lidando com a situação parecida como a deles.

— Nós sempre deixamos uma carta um ao outro, combinando operações de sucesso, porque o meu eu do futuro viu como a Haru estava mais afastada pelas consequências de tudo que passou. Kyoya também, que estava lá, podia entender melhor o que se podia estar passando com ela. — esclareceu Lambo, como se tivesse 15 anos. Isso eram os conselhos do seu eu do futuro.

— Quer dizer que nós temos que conviver um com outro? — perguntaram eles, os dois em conjunto, com esta alternativa que se encontravam. Lambo não disse mais nada porque a porta do telhado se abriu de novo, onde entrou o grupo do Tsuna, junto com a Kyoko. Aproveitaram para se esconder mais atrás, para não serem vistos por eles. Ficaram por ali, bastante tempo a espera que os mesmos fossem embora. Ouviram o toque da campainha da escola a tocar, avisando que a hora de almoço havia acabado e que era o início da aula. Os mais novos saíram do terraço, mas uma pessoa ficou para trás, que era Reborn. Ele tinha notado duas presenças diferentes ali; olhou para os lados, não encontrando ninguém. Kyoya e Haru saltaram para o piso de baixo, e levaram Lambo com eles. Esconderam-se logo por ali, pelas árvores, a espera que tudo ficasse mais calmo para conversarem melhor. Lambo fugiu deles, mas deixou um papel com algumas coisas para resolver um pouco esta confusão. No recreio, uma parte escola já estava deserta. Então, resolveram logo sair dali; Kyoya foi à frente porque já tinha um local em mente, que era a sua mansão em que agora ele devia estar ausente. Também, **é** um lugar que o mesmo recorda muito bem, já que foi ali que aprendeu a treinar com ajuda da sua nee-chan, a Misaki, lá no futuro. Os dois já não vivem juntos, a mesma tinha mudado para a Itália. — Velhos tempos que passamos aqui. — lembrou Haru; ela ia muitas vezes ali, visitar a sua melhor amiga, e foi ali que viu o guardião da nuvem pela primeira vez e se apaixonou logo por ele.

— Realmente, foi bons tempos que passamos neste lugar. — concordou Kyoya, já que foi ali mesmo que a viu entrar na mansão. O jeito dela logo o fascinou, só que os dois nunca tinham revelado esses sentimentos daquele tempo. Continuaram a caminhar, e antes de chegar à entrada principal, o guardião da nuvem desviou o caminho com Haru para não serem pegos pelos empregados que estavam trabalhando naquela hora. Então foi para a passagem secreta, que leva até a sala de treinamento, só que não sabiam quem iam encontrar lá dentro... — Haru, vamos ficar aqui por agora. — avisou, porque nesta sala havia sempre comida, colchões e cobertores já que algo sempre podia ocorrer.

— Sem problema! Vamos ler o papel que Lambo nos deus. — pronunciou, tirando a folha dobrada do seu casaco.

— Não precisam da folha... — falou uma voz conhecida que até agora estava escondida, graças aos poderes das suas chamas, à espera que aqueles dois aparecessem. — Finalmente chegaram.

— Misaki?! — exclamaram os dois, surpresos por verem a sua irmã e melhor amiga ali, mas principalmente quando essa é a do passado. Então ali, os dois eram os mais velhos que a Misaki, naquele momento, graças à bazuca do Lambo que sempre faz que as pessoas passem por estas situações.

— Não precisam gritar muito alto, não sou surda. — ela avisou sorridente, porque gostou das caras surpreendidas deles.

— Mas pode dizer o verdadeiro motivo disto tudo? — perguntou Kyoya no seu modo sério; ele conhecia muito bem como era a Misaki naquele tempo.

— Estamos à espera, Misaki. — falou Haru com o seu lado maduro.

— O que Lambo disse é verdade, mas eu também estou envolvida nessa operação. Isso vai também ajudar os vossos "eus" do passado a se relacionar melhor. — explicou Misaki, a outra parte que o guardião do trovão não tinha dito.

— Amiga, podias nos deixar um pouco a sós para conversamos? — Haru questionou, referindo a ela própria e também ao Kyoya, o seu colega temporário. Misaki acenou com a cabeça, e saiu da sala de treinamento como os outros preferiram. Via-se que havia um silêncio profundo por ali, já que estavam envolta dos seus próprios pensamentos.

— Pronto! Estamos a sós... Vamos decidir o que fazer? — falou Kyoya. Ele não é muito de conversar, mas desde que chegou ao passado, se sentia a vontade com Haru.

— Sim! Vamos decidir. Mas não sei se reparaste, tu estás muito falador, Kyoya. — ela sabia que outro está muito falador porque é a única que conhece, e que deviam passar estas situações juntos.

— Temos que conviver juntos e arranjar uma maneira de voltarmos a nossa época atual. — explicou no seu estado calmo, que sabia lidar com isso.

— Também arranjar pistas para conseguirmos ter a bazuca do Lambo. — continuou ela, completando o resto do quebra-cabeça que vai ajudá-los muito, e quem sabe ser companhia de um para outro.

No dia seguinte, tudo estava calmo porque tinha começado o dia. Depois da conversa que tiveram, aproveitaram para comer e descansar já tinha sido um dia diferente para eles.

A maneira que os dois estavam dormindo era algo engraçado de presenciar; as pernas da Haru estavam em cima de Kyoya, já que ele tinha a sua mão na cintura dela. Quem visse aquilo, pensariam logo que era um casal de namorados.

O sol já batia pelas janelas que havia na sala de treinamento. Com esta luz natural, Haru acordou, e quando olhou para o lado ficou surpreendida com a posição que se encontrava junto a ele.

Moveu a mão do mesmo que se encontrava na cintura dela, e com esta deixa levantou-se do colchão. Foi até a comida que ainda havia ali, e logo a seguir Kyoya acordou, com um bom humor porque tinha visto a cena de antes e fez um sorriso de felicidade.

— Bom dia. — pronunciou Kyoya, já se levantado e se aproximando de Haru que se assustou.

— Me deste um susto. — ela tentava acalmar o seu coração, ao ver o sorriso alegre do mesmo. — E bom dia. — sorriu.

Duas horas depois, saíram da sala de treinamento para a escola antiga deles — melhor dizer, do Kyoya, já que a Haru frequentou outra. Precisavam de emprego ali, era o primeiro lugar para conseguirem a bazuca. Por onde passavam, as pessoas olhavam curiosas para eles, porque transmitiam um charme diferente como se eles não pertencessem aquele lugar.

Mais atrás se encontrava Reborn, com o seu aluno, junto com os dois guardiões. O melhor mafioso olhava para eles com uma desconfiança; tinha um sentimento que os conhecia, mesmo não tendo os vistos. Os dois do futuro sabiam do olhar que o Reborn estava a dar neles, então seguiram o caminho para a escola, onde acabaram por ver o vice-líder da comissão disciplinar, conhecido por Testuya. Ele viu os dois, sabe quem são eles, porque também está mais ou menos envolvido no plano.

— Bom dia, Kyo-san e Haru-san. — cumprimentou Testuya, educado como sempre.

— Parece que tu também estás envolvido. — falou Kyoya, referindo ao seu companheiro que o conhece muito bem.

— Não precisas dizer nada, Testuya-chan. — Haru olhou com um olhar sério para o amigo de Kyoya. Entraram na escola, dirigindo-se para a sala da comissão disciplinar, onde podiam resolver melhor as coisas, como, por exemplo, tratar das papeladas e descobrir o esconderijo da bazuca que se encontra naquela sala.

— Nós queremos trabalhar aqui, por um tempo provisório. — pronunciou Haru, logo que entraram na sala.

— Isso já está providenciado há muito tempo. — falou Testuya, que sabia que eles iam pedir para trabalhar ali, para ficar de olho no Lambo, já que esse fazia alguma maneira de ir à escola, chatear Hayato porque adora vê-lo irritado.

— Quer dizer que já tinham planejado onde íamos trabalhar para nos observar melhor, não é, Testuya? — Kyoya indagou com um olhar sarcástico e matador ao mesmo tempo, assustando Testuya porque não sabe como ele é no futuro.

— Isso mesmo! Vão conseguir ver muito o Lambo por aqui. Como vem apanhar a bazuca, isso não vou dizer. Lidem vocês com isso, já que o problema não é meu. — argumentou Testuya, que saiu da sala só para não ver mais a ira do Kyoya a explodir para toda a escola.

— Calma, Kyoya! É isso que eles querem... Nos ver falhando. — Haru tentava acalmar o guardião da nuvem, tendo uma das suas mãos na bochecha dele; isso trouxe uma eletricidade a ele os dois.

Os pombinhos não sabiam que tinha uma pequena plateia de três pessoas — Testuya, ao acabar de sair da sala, se deparou com Lambo e Misaki, a frente da porta da Comissão Disciplinar. Eles sabiam que algo estava acontecendo na sala desde que Testuya saiu de lá, e ficaram observando o pequeno deslize dos sentimentos deles.

— Pelo que parece, tudo está indo no caminho certo. Eles só não sabem que a bazuca é só para enganá-los. Era a única maneira que tínhamos para fazê-los se aproximarem. — revelou Misaki, finalmente uma pequena pista essencial.

— Então, o vosso propósito para nos trazer era só para nos relacionarmos melhor e falar dos nossos antigos sentimentos que temos um pelo outro? — Kyoya abriu a porta, assustando muito os três que não repararam que algo aconteceu naquela sala.

— Hahi, nós sabemos resolver os nossos problemas. Nós, no passado, já tínhamos revelado o que sentíamos, só que achamos melhor cada um seguir o seu destino. Nós agradecemos a vocês por tudo que fizeram, assim demos conta que ainda sentimos algo. Vamos recuperar o tempo perdido. — comunicou Haru, sobre os sentimentos deles. Parece que eles não ficaram presos no passado por muito tempo, pois viram Lambo tirar dentro do seu cabelo a bazuca, onde lançou para os dois adultos regressarem ao tempo deles. Aquele grupo ficou contente por Haru e Kyoya voltarem o que eram antes, e agora namorem.

Kyoya e Haru não imaginavam que os seus "eus" do passado expuseram Kyoko, revelando a verdadeira pessoa que ela é, e puderam também contar os seus sentimentos.

Não importa quanto anos passem, nem se o tempo é presente, passado ou futuro, Kyoya e Haru vão sempre revelar um ao outro o que sentem, e seguirão a vida deles juntos, ultrapassando desafios...

**Author's Note:**

> Até a próxima one shot e fic nova  
> bjs


End file.
